Lovely Lovely
by LovelyChloe
Summary: Luna is having some very "lovely" days, but Ginny doesn't really know what that means. She's getting worried but she doesn't know how to get Luna to let her know what's going on in her hazy little head.  Just read it, please? c: *trigger warning inside*


A/N: This is my first fic so I hope it's not terrible c: if you like it please review and review if you hate it too! This might be triggering for EDs, I dunno. Please let me know if you want me to keep writing it and what I need to work on! xoxo

"It's such a lovely day," Luna thought. "Lovely lovely." She wandered through the halls of the castle, fingers dancing on the walls as she went. She felt like air, hazy and light and free. She liked how she could do this, just be air, while everyone was eating in the Great Hall. Giant plates of food sat in front of them distracting them from everything else. Her stomach growled as she thought of the food they were devouring, but she didn't take notice. She was preoccupied with the light flurry of snow she saw falling outside. Disregarding the fact that she was only wearing a dress and her feet were bare, she stepped outside into the beautiful cold.

Everything suddenly became clearer. She saw every tiny detail in the snowflakes that collected on her small fingers as she held them out. She felt like miniscule crystals were growing inside her, turning on all the senses in her body as the climbed through her veins. She put her face up to the falling snow and stood there with her arms outspread, enjoying the tiny needle sensations on her now blue tinted lips. She began to spin, faster and faster, until she became so lightheaded she thought she might drift away into the powdered sky. She sat down lightly on the snow, not able to feel her legs any longer.

She began tracing abstract patterns into the snow with her skinny fingers, enjoying the way she couldn't feel where her fingers were going. She laid back into the soft cushion of snow and looked up towards the sky. Everything was white, swirling and whirling and glorious and lovely. She was about to close her eyes as she heard someone approaching. She saw the vivid fire above her in moments. it swung back and forth as a tiny voice chattered somewhere in the distance. She reached out her icicle fingers to play with the fire, twirling it around her fingers. Everything got a little hazy again and she laid her hands back at her sides. Suddenly a face appeared out of the fire, and it was saying her name.

"Luna?" Ginny Weasly asked for the sixth time, growing more concerned for her friend every second. She had come outside for some fresh air after a fight with her boyfriend Gregory after lunch only to find a dazed Luna laying in the snow in nothing but a thin grey dress. She became scared when Luna didn't respond to her name and began playing with ginnys long ginger hair instead. She gently shook the frail girl and finally got a response.

"Hello, Ginny. Wow, you look lovely..." Luna said with a distant looking smile on her pale face.

"Thank you?" Ginny replied with hesitation. She had to play along of she wanted Luna to get back inside to where it was warm. "You look very lovely yourself," she wasn't lying; Luna was in fact quite beautiful. Her large eyes glistened and her long blonde hair was splayed out in the snow around her. "But you see," Ginny continued, "You have to come inside now. It's freezing out here and I think I may have just seen a nargle right over there!" She said, pointing to nowhere in particular. Luna sat up abruptly and Ginny helped her up, noticing how easy it was to do so. Ginny pulled her close and led her through the halls and up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She grabbed a few extra blankets off of the couch and set them on the floor right in front of the fire. Luna sat down and Ginny wrapped one of the blankets around her before sitting down herself.

"Luna, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked back, seeming to not have any recollection of her escapade in the snow.

"Well you were laying out there in the cold! It's below freezing out and you've on nothing but that dress and I was worried about you!" She exclaimed.

"Oh," Luna said simply. "Well it's one of those days, you know? Those bubbly, sparkly days. Those days when..." She drifted off.

"Days when what?" Ginny inquired.

"Days when you have all of those... secrets and ... And you can only tell the snow! And then the snow doesn't say anything back so you know it won't tell anybody. Because if you told anybody you wouldn't be able to have bubbly days in the first place. Seven bubbly days...wow ," Luna finished with a bright smile.

"What about seven days, Luna?" Ginny didn't understand what she meant by anything she just explained. "And what secrets? I thought we were best friends, you know you can tell me anything at all. I miss talking to you all the time you know..."

"You are my best friend, Ginny. You're so lovely! I just...wow. seven! That's lovely!"

"Luna, you're really scaring me with this seven days business... "

"Shhhhh," Luna giggled as she placed her slender finger across Ginnys lips. Then she got up abruptly and sprinted out of the common room so fast that Ginny didn't have time to notice which way she was going. She glanced at the clock.

"Fuck!" She said under her breath. She had already missed 40 minutes of Herbology and she hadn't even done the homework. She decided to take a nap and then find Luna and hopefully figure out what she was on about with the whole 'seven days' thing. It was quite freaky, really.

Luna ran and ran until she was out of breath and back in her bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory. She didn't have any classes that afternoon and probably wouldn't have gone anyways if she had. She covered her head with her pillow for a while and cooled down after her escape from Ginny.

"I can't believe I almost told her! Silly Luna. Silly silly silly silly willy nilly chilly silly Luna." she giggled at her rhymes and repeated the words a few more times, inducing more laughter. She suddenly stopped.

"Seven," she whispered in her sweet, floaty voice. "Seven seven seven. Seven days. One week. That's so lovely! Lovely and nice and bubbly." She reached under her bed and felt around until she reached the small leather book that she used as a diary. She took a quill from her bedside table and dipped it in purple ink. Under her previous entry from a few days earlier, she wrote out the date, December 13, in her best handwriting. On the next line, she carefully began forming each letter.

"Seven days," she began to write, "I was bubbly." She dipped her quill once again.

"Seven days I did not eat."

Now seven days might not seem like big deal at first, but think about it. Honestly. No food at all. Not one bite of cake, not one slice of toast, not one spoonful of pudding. She drank tea. For seven days. And she felt sublime.


End file.
